1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electronic component or an external device, which is connected to a circuit board, is electrically connected to a contact pad formed on the circuit board by a wire bonding method etc.
In recent times, electronic products are becoming smaller, thinner, and denser. In order to meet this trend, there is a continuous effort to reduce the pitch of the contact pad or to improve the degree of integration of the contact pad. Meanwhile, the larger the width of the contact pad, the higher the reliability of coupling such as wire bonding.
Therefore, it is needed to develop technologies that can secure the width of the contact pad to the maximum while improving the degree of integration of the contact pad.